warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Codename Kids Next Door: Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.
Codename Kids Next Door: Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (Villains In Detention Escape Outpost Growing Amalgamation Mega Enormously)is a video game based on the Cartoon Network series Codename: Kids Next Door. It was released in 2005 for the Xbox, GameCube, and PlayStation 2 in North America, Europe, and Australia. Plot One day the KND are playing a videogame. While Numbuh 2 gives Numbuh 1 a training simulation helmet, which according to Numbuh 2 "a numbuh one size fits all." Then, the Toilenator shows up and ties up the rest of the team, while Numbuh 1 thinks this is a simulation, not the real thing. So after he defeats the "simulated" Toilenator, he decides to throw him out the window, which he also thinks is simulated. After Numbuh 1 frees the team, and they inform him that it was, in fact real, Numbuh 86 reports. The most dangerous villains the KND has fought have escaped from the maximum security prison. Numbuh 86 states that the other KND sectors are at the beach. Numbuh 1 makes his way through the Sprinkle Puff Donut Shoppe through a giant oven, a giant fan, a river of dough, and finally confronting Gramma Stuffum and her Chuck Wagon in her lair. After he defeats Gramma Stuffum, a mysterious person steals the engine core from the Chuck Wagon. Then Numbuh 1 gets a call from Numbuh 4. The KND Treehouse is covered in snot. Numbuh 1 thinks the Common Cold has invaded the treehouse. So it's up to Numbuh 5 to get through the snot infested to try and turn off the Treehouse Security System, defeat the Flu Bugs and watchbots and free Numbuh 4. When Numbuh 5 achieves this, the Common Cold introduces his Snot Bomber,which happens to be floating outside the treehouse. Numbuh 2 appears piloting the KND C.O.O.L.B.U.S, which he uses to chase the Common Cold through the countryside, city and finally confronting the Snot Bomber at the beach. Afterwards the same mysterious person appears in a jetpack and takes the power core from the Snot Bomber, causing it to plummet to the ground, but Numbuh 2 didn't notice this because he was trying to pick up the phone he dropped. That night, Numbuh 4 had to go to the toilet. While Numbuh 4 was at the toilet, the power went off and one-by-one, Count Spankulot turned the KND into vampires. All except for Numbuh 4, who was at the toilet and had a little "accident" on his shoes. When Numbuh 4 found out about his team mates,he travelled through the treehouse to find and defeat them. Numbuh 1 had the power also to multiply into 2 fakes and one real. When the KND were all reformed, they worked on catching all the hamsters to repower the treehouse. This tired them all out, except for Numbuh 3, who thought this as a game. So Numbuh 3 was assigned to catch all the hamsters throughout the treehouse and reestablish the power core. When Numbuh 3 achieved this Numbuh 1 decided to strike back at Count Spankulot. Numbuh 1 went out and browsed the neighborhood to free children, defeat Count Spankulot's minions, and to confront Count Spankulot himself at the School Clocktower after a myriad of enemies. After Count Spankulot's defeation, Numbuh 86 reports again. He states that while the KND were having their spanking party, Stickybeard was leading the Sweet Revenge for all the sweets in the world. But because of Numbuh 4's curiosity of pressing buttons the mission was suspended to defeat pirates to gain engine blocks to fix the T.A.R.P.O.O.N. Once the T.A.R.P.O.O.N. was fixed the KND could get on with their mission, Numbuh 2 used the T.A.R.P.O.O.N. on Stickybeard's ship. Numbuh 5 slid along the T.A.R.P.O.O.N. rope to the ship. Numbuh 5 then had to make her way through the ship, defeating all of the pirates she came across and finally confronting Stickybeard in his candy treasury room. Once Stickybeard is defeated the mysterious person reveals herself as Cree a former KND worker who now works for the Delightful Children From Down the Lane and Father, then kicks Stickybeard on top of Numbuh 5. Afterwards, Knightbrace's toothpaste 'Bug Brite' made from fireflies had to be stopped. Numbuh 3 had to browse the neighborhood for fireflies to burn through the garden fences to where the fireflies were being held captive, the School Clocktower. From here, Numbuh 3 must use fireflies not being held captive to burn the jar lids open. This leaves a glow from the tower once the fireflies leave. The fireflies freed show the location of Knightbrace's Cavity Cave, from where Numbuh 1 must find the passcodes to open the path to Knightbrace's lair. Once here, Numbuh 1 will have to cross a river of pure floride and get to a Dentadrone spawner to short circuit the entrance to Knightbrace's lair. Once in the lair, Numbuh 1 finds Knightbrace in his Dental Assault Chair. After Numbuh 1 defeats Knightbrace, Numbuh 4 finds the Toilenator. So Numbuh 4 has to make his way through the flooding treehouse, defeating the Toilenator's new henchmen, Scrummy Mummies and Poohemoths, to his room. Numbuh 4 challenges the Toilenator to a race to Numbuh 4's toilet. When Numbuh 4 wins, the Toilenator is sent to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S with the other villains. The KND begin to take off after they have checked the villains. Since they're all there,the KND blast off for the moon in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. While they're up there, Numbuh 2 mistakes the DCFDTL's Mega-Mansion for the Moon. The KND must defeat all the Assault Satilities and the DCFDTL's Mega-Mansion to get to the moon and deliver the villains. Once the KND have achieved this,the DCFDTL's Mega-Mansion sends out a beam which teleports the villains to the moon and merges them. When the T.R.E.E.H.E.M.O.T.H beats the amalgamation of villains, an explosion sending the villains flying. In the treehouse Numbuh 3 says that they could sneak as Numbuh 4 repeats that sneaking is not a good idea. Then the Toiletnator shows up and will get his revenge. Character Appearances *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 86 *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Father *Cree Lincoln *Chad Dickson *Stickybeard *Knightbrace *Count Spankulot *Common Cold *Grandma Stuffum *Toilenator *Lizzie Devine (mentioned) Reception The game received generally mixed to negative ratings. IGN rated it poorly, 4.0 out of 10, criticizing its bad camera angles and unreliable controls. Gallery Codename_Kids_Next_Door_Operation_V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E..jpg Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Snot-Bomber, which later appeared in Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S., proving the game is indeed canon. *Numbuh 3 is shown to be able to glide short distances in the game (the instrustion booklet explains that she does it by using her oversized sleeves as wings). Though this has not been shown in the series, the comic cover in Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. shows her apparently flying. *Apparently, Numbuh 3 speaks firefly. *At the beginning of the first Numbuh 4 level, a monitor can be seen attached to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. reading "k.a.p.l.o.w.", indicating that it's what the bulldozer shovel on the front is called. *The game likely takes place anywhere from late Season 3 (Numbuh 4 mentions the events of Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N.) to Season 5 (the old Moonbase is shown, so it's before Operation: Z.E.R.O.) *Numbuh 86 refers to Sector V as "Sector 5", despite it being the former in the series (videogames, such as Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall and Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, have been known to make this mistake). This is most likely because V means 5 in roman numerals. *The interior of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. is noticably different than in the series, looking more like an actual bus. *During the final battle, when Numbuh 2 makes a bad joke, Numbuh 5 says "In space, no one can hear me not laughing at that!", parodying the tagline for the Alien movie franchise. *The simulation helmet Numbuh 1 wears in the first level is identical to the gaming helmets the team had in Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E.. *This game makes numerous references to Star Wars.: **The DCFDTL's Mega-Mansion is an obvious parody of the Death Star. Numbuh 2 mistaking the Mega-Mansion for the moon and Numbuh 5 realizing it's not the moon is similar to the exchange Luke and Obi-Wan had when they first saw the Death Star. **When Numbuh 1 confronts Count Spankulot at the clock tower, Spankulot says if Nigel won't join him on his spanking crusade, perhaps Lizzie will. This is a parody of when Darth Vader discovers that Luke has a twin sister (Leia) and thinks she will join him if Luke won't. **During the space battle, Numbuh 3 cries "It's a trap!" which was Admiral Ackbar's line from Episode VI. Of course, she was complaining about her seat-belt being too tight. **When the player confronts the Delightful Children's Mega-Mansion, Numbuh 5 can be heard saying "stay on target." This line was heard in Episode IV during the attack on the Death Star. **When Numbuhs 1 through 5 receive their medals from Numbuh 86, the whole ceremony is a spoof of the ceremony at the end of Episode IV. Goofs *When Numbuh 4 notices that his teammates have become Spank-Happy Vampires, he says they have all been turned into said vampires again, however while Numbuhs 1, 2, and 3 were turned into vampires again, Numbuh 5 hasn't turned into one again as she wasn't turned into a vampire in Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N. (which had Numbuh 4 become a vampire instead of Numbuh 5). *When the villains are being loaded into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., Knightbrace, though not wearing his headgear, sounds the same, while in Operation: T.E.E.T.H. and Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S., his voice sounds completely different without his headgear. External Links Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Games Category:Video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:2005 video games Category:Cartoon Network Interactive Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Interactive games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Xbox games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:High Voltage Software Category:Global Star Software Category:Take-Two Interactive Software Category:Codename: Kids Next Door games Category:WB Games